Fireworks
by chwee
Summary: Set after Quinn's accident. Quinn's POV, she's aware that she's in love with Rachel. One shot, maybe more in the future. Rated T for possible future chapters


**I just felt like writing a one-shot. Let me know what you think, and if you guys like it, maybe I'll continue on. :) Happy Reading. **

* * *

Someone's rubbing my hand. I can feel it, but I can't get my eyes to open to see who it is. My eyelids are impossibly heavy. I try to speak, but my mouth's a desert. I somehow get it open and make a strange, grunting noise.

"Quinn?" a small voice asks.

_Rachel. _

_Rachel's here with me. Did she marry him? _

I want so badly to ask her, to communicate that I'm here, anything. She squeezes my hand softly, and I just know that those dark brown eyes are searching my face. I force my heavy eyes to flutter open, and there before me is Rachel, a small smile adorning her features, and tears threatening to spill out. I need to comfort her, to ask her if she went through with it. Mustering all my strength, I lift my hand slightly and brush away a single tear that had escaped.

"Oh, Quinn" Rachel sighs, leaning into my touch and thankfully she supports the weight of my arm.

"I thought you were gone…" she says, trailing off as she holds my hand to her face. _Her skin is so soft. _

"It would have been my fault. You would be gone, and I'd be to blame. I could never forgive myself." She says all this very softly and intently, gingerly setting my arm back down on the bed.

"Wha?" I gasp out. "Did you? Are you?" I can't seem to form sentences, and I'm drained from trying to speak. I relax as Rachel absentmindedly brushes a strand of hair out of my face.

"Quinn, you were in an accident on the way to my wedding. It was a truck.. You were-you had texted me back, and weren't paying attention…I waited on you…we got the news and I rushed over here…I haven't been home since."

"Finn…" I choke out, trying to ignore the swelling in my heart at the idea of her rushing away from him, all to get to me.

"We-We're not together, Quinn. You were right. Neither of us were ready, and…I realized that some things are more important."

"How…long?" Speech is getting easier for me, thank God.

"You've been out for almost two weeks now. Everyone's been by to see you, even Finn. Your mom's been here every night, and I've only left to go to school. My fathers understand…"

I gently squeeze her hand, willing myself to not get my hopes up. Knowing Rachel, she's only here because she feels responsible for my accident.

With that thought, a nurse bustles in.

"Well, look who's awake!" she exclaims as she pages a doctor.

She checks my vital signs as Rachel looks at me apologetically.

_It's ok. _I will her to hear my thoughts. _It's ok. You're here with me. I would've taken on a dozen trucks to have your eyes on me like that…_

Of course, she doesn't understand, but she holds my gaze and smiles at me.

"Well, dear, it seems like you're in good shape, all things considered. We'll monitor you for the next few days to check for brain damage, but it looks like you'll be as good as new in due time. The doctor will be by later to confirm everything."

The nurse smiles gently at me and says goodbye to Rachel as she exits.

_I'm so thirsty. _

Rachel seems to read my mind, because she's soon putting a cup of water beneath my lips. _Of course she heard that thought. Not the one about a dozen trucks…_I sigh softly, but gratefully accept the drink as I lean forward for a sip. Rachel has my head in her other hand, not allowing me to strain myself to get the liquid. As I finish, I lean farther into her hand.

"Rachel?" I say weakly. _At least I can actually speak properly now, _I think while she looks down at me expectantly. _Her face is so close. _

"I-Why have you stayed so long?"

"Because, Quinn. You're…remember when I said I had realized that some things were more important?" She's blushing furiously now, I wonder why.

"Yeah…"

"Well…You are something."

"Huh?" I say, confused.

"You are something…more important." She looks embarrassed now. _Wait. WAIT. She just said that I'm more important than Finn? Than her marriage?_

"Rachel…" I say softly. "Could you sing me something?"

"Of course" she replies, taking her place by my bedside once again, standing now, and looking slightly flustered. "What would you like to hear?"

"Anything that reflects how you're feeling now. About me, about this." I say softly. _I have to be sure. I have to know before I just confess…_

She takes a breath and begins…within the first few notes, I know the song. _Taking Chances. _

I know what I have to do. I have to tell her that I love her, that I probably always have, because I think she loves me too.

I smile, waiting for her to finish her song.

She softly sings "Maybe you could take me in…somewhere underneath your skin" and gazes shyly over at me.

I do my best to pull her towards me, and show her that I would do anything for her, and miraculously she loses her balance and ends up with her head near my collar bone. She looks up at me and opens her mouth to apologize as I quickly press my lips to hers.

_Fireworks. _Fireworks are all I see as she leans further into me.


End file.
